"Handlebars" by Flobots
'''"Handlebars" '''is a song by Colorado hip-hop and rock band Flobots. The song was released as their first single on their debut album, "Fight With Tools". The song was a large success for the band after it peaked at #3 on the ''Billboard ''Modern Rock Tracks. Lyrics I can ride my bike with no handlebars No handlebars No handlebars I can ride my bike with no handlebars No handlebars No handlebars Look at me, look at me Hands in the air like it's good to be Alive! And I'm a famous rapper Even when the paths are all crookedy I can show you how to do-si-do I can show you how to scratch a record I can take apart the remote control And I can almost put it back together I can tie a knot in a cherry stem I can tell you about Leif Ericson I know all the words to "De Colores" And "I'm proud to be an American" Me and my friend saw a platypus Me and my friend made a comic book And guess how long it took I can do anything that I want cause, look I can keep rhythm with no metronome No metronome No metronome And I can see your face on the telephone On the telephone On the telephone Look at me Look at me Just called to say that it's good to be Alive! In such a small world I'm all curled up with a book to read I can make money open up a thrift store I can make a living off a magazine I can design an engine sixty four Miles to a gallon of gasoline I can make new antibiotics I can make computers survive aquatic conditions I know how to run a business I can make you wanna buy a product Movers shakers and producers Me and my friends understand the future I see the strings that control the systems I can do anything with no assistance Cause I can lead a nation with a microphone With a microphone With a microphone And I can split the atoms of a molecule Of a molecule Of a molecule Look at me Look at me Driving and I won't stop And it feels so good to be Alive and on top My reach is global My tower secure My cause is noble My power is pure I can hand out a million vaccinations Or let 'em all die in exasperation Have 'em all healed of their lacerations Have 'em all killed by assassination I can make anybody go to prison Just because I don't like 'em and I can do anything with no permission I have it all under my command Because I can guide a missile by satellite By satellite By satellite And I can hit a target through a telescope Through a telescope Through a telescope And I can end the planet in a holocaust In a holocaust In a holocaust In a holocaust In a holocaust In a holocaust I can ride my bike with no handlebars No handlebars No handlebars I can ride my bike with no handlebars No handlebars No handlebars I can ride my bike without handlebars No handlebars No handlebars No handlebars Why It Rocks # The song brings along a very good message, showing the life of a dictator. When the song begins, it shows the dictator learning to ride his bike with "no handlebars", the end with the dictator as he has taken over the country and made it powerful, exclaiming that he can "End the planet in a holocaust". This message can be carried over to future times, especially today. # The opening viola riff is very memorable # Jamie Laurie works very well with the beat with his rapping. # An amazing trumpet solo after the second verse. # The music video was very well done with computer animation, including references to revolutionaries. Bad Qualities # Logan Paul ripped this song off and changed the lyrics into being about women. Videos Flobots - Handlebars video Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock Category:Rock Category:Hidden Gems Category:2000s Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Alternative rock